Little Unicorn
by ForeverKinght
Summary: Arthur is left to clean the house after a week. It is a mess, mainly from his housemate. But when he goes to put some things in the attic, he will find something that brings back memories.


**Discaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>A man moved around inside of a small house. He was tidying up, moving objects to the attic and cleaning the overall house. It was a small but a comfortable living space. The house had the homey feel to it, one that made people happy to enter. For such a small space it got dirty very fast and there was not enough time during the week to clean. But it was the weekend now and the man had time to clean.<p>

He gave a huff as he dropped a basket full of cleaning supplies onto a two seat couch and looked around the living room. This was the worst room in the building. There was papers lying everywhere, forgotten by their owner. Coffee cups, half drank and long since cooled, left sitting around the area. With that there was also dust and dirt. This was going to be a lot of work, he wasn't just doing the living room, but he had time.

First things first, get the dirty dished out of the room. The man's hair was held out of his face by a bandana tied around his forehead. He gave another huff before going around gathering the dirty dishes. He grabbed as much as he could before going into the kitchen to drop them off.

"Bloody hell…" The man said to the air. The kitchen was also bad. It had dishes flowing out of the sink. His green eyes twitched, he was going to kill his housemate. Sure some of the problems were from him, but his housemate could have cleaned some! He was going to have a talk with the other. The blond put the dishes down before rubbing his temples, this might take longer now. But nothing would get down if he just stood there, so off to work.

It took a few hours before the blond male was happy with how the house looked. The only thing left was to move a few old decorations up into the attic. Out of sight, out of mind. He put the things he wanted put away in their box then went to pull down the ladder to the dark space. With one hand on the box, the man climbed.

The attic was his least favorite place to be. It was dark and smelled funny. Normally it was his house mate that would go in and out of there, but he wasn't home so that was out of the question. The blond pushed the box next to a cardboard box that looked as if it hadn't been touched in 20 years or more. This brought the man's curiosity out. He grabbed the box and pulled it out of the attic.

Once in the living room, the blond put the box on the ground in front of the sofa, and stared at it. Was he really going to open this box? The answer was yes.

The first thing he saw in the box was a unicorn plush doll. He picked it up, a memory coming back to him.

~X~

"_Hey, Arthur!" A blond boy yelled. Said boy turned around._

"_What are you doing here, Alfred? I thought you had to leave?" Yes, that's what it was. Alfred was going to leave him. He was going to be all alone again. That was way he had come out here; he didn't want to see Alfred leave him. He didn't want him to see the younger boy see his tears._

"_I couldn't leave without giving you this!" Alfred held out a unicorn toy, one of Arthur's favorite things. It was pink with pale blue fur. It was really cute, in Arthur's own opinion. "I want you to have this and remember me. We might see each other one!" He was always full of optimism. Arthur took the toy just as an angry voice called his friend's name. "I have to go Arthur. Don't forget me." And with that, the sunny blond left. A few tears, the ones Arthur was trying to hold in, fell from sad emerald eyes. _

~X~

Arthur held to toy close to his chest. He fell back on the couch and closed his eyes, living in the memories for the moment. He thought he was going to never see Alfred again, but oh how he was wrong. A year after starting college he ran into a sunny blond with stunning blue eyes. They hadn't remembered each other right off the bat, thinking nothing more as passer-byes. After that day they saw each other more and more, then one day Arthur figured it out. That day was the happiest in Arthur's life. He had found his first friend and they were going to the same college. After the connection had been made, Arthur invited Alfred to come stay with him.

The dirty blond kept his eyes closed as he thought back, holding the old toy to his chest, and let out a few tears of happiness. Just then he heard the front door open, followed by, "I'm home!"

"In here," called Arthur back. The sunny blond walked into the living room, spotting Arthur lying on the sofa with the old toy in his arms.

"You kept that old thing?" Alfred sat down next to Arthur's stomach area, a hand on the other side of the Brit for support.

Arthur snorted, "Why wouldn't I, git? It was the last thing you gave me, and I didn't know if I would see you again."

"I remember. You were so sad that day!" Alfred laughed; this only caused the blond under him to frown more. "But now, I can give you all kind of new things." He leaned down to capture Arthur's frowning lips in a kiss. The Brit couldn't stay mad at his lover for long, not when he was being kissed with such love.

"I love you Arthur."

"I love you, too, you git." Alfred smiled and kissed Arthur again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading this drabble. This was a birthday gift for my firend (one of few more to be pulled from my brain). Please review and let me know if I did a good job or need to work on something. <strong>

**Have a nice day! **


End file.
